Cyrib
Cyrib '''(SI-rib), full name being '''Cyribius Van Dorm, is a famous feminine vandal that is the center of a lot of urban myths that involve a long, deep, bat-infested cavern called the Lytrik Caverns. Shee is as rare and confusing as the Ten Viruses but is not one of them. She is nicknamed "The Bat Princess" or, more commonly, "Queen of the Caverns". She is as long as a bus. Years later in her life, she was corrupted into Psychotic Cyrib. Some think that both Cyrib and her "cychopathic" version are from an Oblivion Timeline and had events from their timeline swapped out with the real-timeline one. History Cyrib was not origonally human, unlike some other famous vandalous villians like Tantibus and Viper; she was born how she appears in the image above, but without her maroon-black "coat". She was born with a disorder that makes her vulerable to direct contact with sunlight; it would take a long time to set her on fire but would blind her as long as she was in it and irritate her scales. She stayed away from all other creatures and beings, only coming out at night to eat alone and never asked to get anything, but instead get it herself. She had perfectly normal parents that didn't treat her bad, but she felt trapped under their rules and often felt like she had no free will. She was only about a year old (for snakes, that is equivilant to about a five or six year old human) when she decided to run away from home and make her own decisions. The first nights alone were the worst of her life. She was always being attacked by monsters, competing for food, and ended up scavenging the remains of rotting animal carcasses, which left her in an even worse mood than how she started off. The bats that came out at night, however, never bothered her and a few would fly up and over her head, inches away from touching. Cyrib was fascinated by the bats and was able to hear their high-pitched squeaks they emitted to locate where they were in their surroundings. After several years, Cyrib practiced their high squeaks and eventually was able to match their cries exactly, and she was able to use their sonarlike vision to tell where things were. She always watched them fly above the trees, navigating with amazing accuracy. From observation, they were a large bat species called Vampire Bats, which are well described simply from their name. Cyrib (in human years, 18 at this point), however, wanted to find where the bats were coming from, and how they escaped into the cold night. She searched for three days until she found a large entrance to a deep cavern - swarming with bats. Before she could go any further, however, a creeper exploded behind her and knocked her into the cavern. Amazingly, she survived the fall. She fell 300 feet below into the cavern and broke a rib, but otherwise had no other damage done. She realized that she had fallen too deep into the cavern to get back out, so she wandered inside. She savoured the peaceful silence and coolness of the cavern, in which got increasingly colder the farther down she went. She used echo-location (learned from the bats) to see where she was, since there was pitch darkness in the deeper parts of the cavern. However, Cyrib wasn't aware of the cavern's residents; there were animals called Lytrese monsters that fiercely protected certain branches of the caverns and were not welcoming strangers. A Lytrese cave spider found her wandering around and attacked her. She was caught by surprise and tried to fight it off, but she wasn't strong enough. "What are you doing tresspassing in our territory?" The cave spider asked her fiercely. Cyrib didn't talk and tried fighting against her larger opponent. There were some other bats hanging around and fluttered around the cave, excited for a fight, since nobody ever came down to the Lytrik Caverns. Cyrib was let go by the Lytrese spider, and she fled to the deepest parts of the cavern, which were not defended by any Lytrese monsters. She found two lone, undersized bats that had gotten lost in one of the very deep parts of the Lytrik Caverns soon afterwards. Cyrib befriended the bats, naming them Atino and Atina. They followed her around, insisting that they knew the way to the farthest, deepest, biggest, and unused tunnel in Lytrik Caverns. Atino was the brother and Atina was the sister, and they grew close to Cyrib. The three spent years down in the cave, living off on nothing but stale cavern water and other bats. But one night (they couldn't tell it was night, however), an aggressive vampire bat spotted Cyrib down with the two other bats, and bit her - in the head. The vampire bat has a cut and some (refraining to describe as 'ketchup') seeped in the bite wound, making Cyrib part vampiric bat. Shortly after the incident, Cyrib grew stronger from the bite and swiftly killed the bat that bit her. She was 24 in human years when she went up and out of the deeper routes to find old enemies. There was a king Lytrese Wither that lived in the 3rd deepest tunnel, and Cyrib bumped into him by accident. The king grew furious of a snake underground, and attacked her, scarring her left eye. However, Cyrib was quicker and stronger. She bit the king then slither away, bite and run, bite and run. This slowly weakened him, then Cyrib choked him to death, stole his crown, and slithered more and more upwards. The news of the king's death spread fast, and anger towards Cyrib melted into fear. She was technically counted as the new Queen, but she never put on the crown. Bats would avoid her, unless she told them to do otherwise. She grew more and more aware of her growing size and strength as well as age, and fear mingled with respect and awe of the slaying of the king. Unlike a lot of villians, however, Cyrib had no deep grudge against humanity and did not know that they existed. When an animal tripped up and into the Lytrik caverns, Cyrib would slay them immediatly but would take no notice of people entering the caverns. People were seldom seen, but always got lost and died there, thus were of no concern to Cyrib. Some of the bats wove the origonal king's robe into something that would fit her (depicted in the image above...way, way above) and also protect her from sunlight. She savored it, and also wore the king's crown afterwards. A currently-famous line from Cyrib was "Live young, rule young, die old, rest none". But after a few years of being cramped in the caverns and the constantly multiplying bats, Cyrib grew tired and roused from staying in the cave for so long. Atino and Atina noticed and offered simultaneously, "Do you want to take over the above-world?" Cyrib thought long and hard about it, then decided that it must be a good idea. She knew that there were indeed creatures and humans above the caverns, and needed to slay them all to take full control. Cyrib trained Atino and Atina, along with about 800,000 other bats over a course of 3 years. More and more bats came, and they were ordered to reproduce as much as possible in order to have lots of fighters. In just a month, 800,000 became 1,230,000, then over 8,000,000 full-grown bats, all trained to bite everything seen and wearing light yet strong bullet-proof armor. Millions eventually grew to billions, then trillions and trillions of bats. The Lytrik caverns were somehow big enough to sustain all the bats, and the readily-availible supply of the resource for their armor was always appearing everywhere. The bats were also equipped with a set of pull-on fangs that broke through solid steel and bite in an instant, hot enough to set flammable objects on fire. Cyrib also commanded all Lytrese monsters to reproduce as much as possible as well, and the spider population skyrocketted from 4,000 to 4,000,000. All were armored with the same bullet-proof armor the bats wore and the cave spiders were trained hard enough to be as big as regular spiders and have double-power venom that kills most upon contact and break through armor as strong as diamond. The night soon came that the Lytrese monsters would strike doom upon the upper world and force nighttime to last forever. Humanity was unprepared. In 1533 A.D., at a full moon in May 21st, a bat scout was sent to scan the area. He spotted abandoned civilization, and reported so. Cyrib left the caverns for the first time in years, and then screeched, "CHARGE!" Bats by the billions came flooding out of the caverns, as well as all the trained spiders. The billions became trillions, and after hours there were still coming. The bats and spiders attacked and slayed all that wasn't on their army (including non-Lytrese bats and spiders) and devastated an entire forest that was home to hundreds of thousands of animals, in which all died. Under the full moon, Cyrib searched for the biggest enemies and silenced them with a single flick of her fangs. However, great concern was soon taken upon humanity, and 10,000 soldiers came to attack the mysterious army. But they were heavily outnumbered and were all slain in a matter of minutes; 2,000 slain by Cyrib herself. She killed them like she would kill anything else; it was only to take over the upper world, not for revenge in which she had none to stir her with. Clouds covered the sky, and it was soon pouring rain. Day became another night. In just 24 hours, the Lytrese armies destroyed 20% of all life on Earth, forcing most animals to become extinct and killing millions upon millions of people. Only 1,000 bats died, and Cyrib was left without a scratch. Human armies were being built up in the process; a million men against trillions of bats. 23,417 bats were shot enough to die but the million men died as well. After the fifth day of the domination attempt from Cyrib, other higher tiers of Skuras, Derikas, and Celedori (some people are very rarely born as Celedori) were taking great concern about Cyrib and her armies. On the fifth day, 34% of all life on Earth was dead, and old enemies even needed to help destroy the surprisingly strong mortal bats, spiders, and Cyrib. Doom was inflicted upon everything that stood in the way of Cyrib. Most higher tiers lived through the onslaught, but 34 Skuras, 4 Derikas, and a Celedora died from fighting them. Some ancient enemies, like Zonu, had to fight in order to save the Earth (it was only because Zonu wanted Earth as his own), and as reluctant as the rest of the enemies were, they had to save their home - for other animals and beings, it was just to save what they wanted to claim as their own place or other thing. Cyrib was never even touched by an enemy weapon because she was so fast and strong - the only real armor she wore was her protective robe. The one Celedora that died was from Cyrib, which took about three hours. Two of the Derikas' deaths were from Cyrib as well, but all the bats killed the Skuras. Many more fought the armies unsuccessfuly and left with varied injuries. Some deities had to chip in to help, which did eridacate a lot of bats; but one deity died from fighting that was not of evil but of light (this was not Zecromoda; this was a deity now long forgotten), which only made the bats and other Lytrese armies stronger. Many heroes and enemies still died, piling up to the near complete destruction of Skuras. However, when Zecromoda joined the fight, the Lytrese armies had a huge disadvantage. Over 17 million of the bats died in an hour from Zecromoda, and weakness was starting to show. Cyrib avoided Zecromoda, focusing on the Skuras and Derikas that constantly attacked her. She had morphed into a being of darkness from the death of the forgotten deity, and was weak to anything of light. But one Derika of Light came, stronger than many, with an Angelic Blade, and slayed over half of the bat armies and spider armies along with Zecromoda. Together, they battled their way deeper into the forces of darkness, hardly even being touched by the bats. All the bats had morphed into beings of darkness as well as Cyrib upon the one deity's death, and were killed instantly simply from being near Zecromoda and the Angelic Blade. The spiders were more resistant to it but were also killed. Soon, only 6,000,000 bats remained, and Cyrib was growing more and more worried about defeat. The only injury visible on the one Derika was a single, tiny scratch from one of the bat's fangs just barely skidding off them. The bats started to flee, but it was no use. Cyrib grew furious and attempted to murder the Derika, wondering why they were so strong. But with Photokinetic powers, the Derika forced the clouds away with a single, powerful word and forced light upon the earth again. Cyrib was blinded by the light, screeching and howling. She was even more vulnerable to the light since she was of darkness, and her robe did not help much. Most bats burned up, and others fled with the spiders back into the Lytrik Caverns, never to be seen again. Cyrib had attempted to attack the Derika, but from being blinded, she was clumsy and nearly killed herself. She fled at the last second, howling, "The destruction of your world will come! Maybe not today, maybe not tommorrow, maybe not in a hundred thousand years! But I will be back! And you shall die!" Cyrib was badly wounded from the fight and the intense exposure to light, and fled deep, back into the Lytrik Caverns, along with the 2,000 bats that remained and 100 spiders, furious and plotting revenge on Derikas and Zecromoda. Nowadays, bats never leave the Lytrik caverns anymore to hunt for cows simply upon instinct - many say they are hibernating. Cyrib was never seen again but also is said in urban legends that she still lives on, plotting in darkness, longing for the fresh upworldly air in her lungs and the soft grass against her scales; in which she can never have, since now humanity hates her for nearly destroying half of the life on Earth...trapped in her own home. Powers Necropathy Invisibility 'Necrokinesis '- The power to move darkness with your mind '''Light Shielding - '''A not-very-strong resistance to basic light attacks and exposure to light; prevents burning and counts as fire resistance as well but not immunity to light or lava Category:Mob Variations Category:Serpent Variations Category:Demons Category:Ancient Mobs Category:The Zheud Siblings Category:Beings Involved in RoM